Duel Loves
by RMSTitanic89
Summary: Jesse is becoming distant to Jaden, and Jaden wants to find out why! Will Jesse's little secret become known?
1. Chapter 1: Turbulent Nights

_**Duel Love**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Turbulent Nights_

The rain pelted the creaky wood building that is the Slifer Red Dorm of KaibaCorp's Duel Academy. Jaden, the only student of Red living in the dorm, was in his bed as the rain continued to pour. He found sleep hard to come by this night because of the rumbling of thunder outside. Well, he blamed the raging storm for his sleeplessness, but in reality, it was because of other things on his mind that kept him awake.

Lately, one of his closest friends, North Academy student, the teal-haired boy Jesse Anderson, had been acting strange around him lately. Jaden didn't understand what was going on.

"I wonder what's up with Jesse." Jaden thought to himself. Jesse seemed to be very distant lately. He no longer was with Jaden and his other friends at lunch or after classes were finished. It was as if Jesse was trying to keep away from them. "Maybe he's gotten into some sort of trouble?"

"Wuoh-uh!" a sound from a small, furry creature with white wings came from nowhere.

"Oh, hey Winged Kuriboh. What's up?" Jaden asked the creature.

The transparent duel spirit cuddled against the warmth of Jaden's body.

"Oh, are you afraid of this storm?" Jaden continued.

"Wouh-uh." replied Winged Kuriboh, tight against Jaden's stomach under the comforter of his bed.

"Hey, Kuriboh, what do you think is wrong with Jesse?" Jaden asked the spirit.

"Wuoh-uh." replied Winged Kuriboh, a look of concern in it's eyes.

"You don't get what's wrong with him either. Well, I'll just have to corner him and ask him what's up tomorrow!" Jaden replied. With that, he and Winged Kuriboh finally fell into a deep sleep, as the wind and rain screamed outside the dorm.

Over at the Obelisk Blue Dormitory, the boy that was ruling over Jaden's thoughts, Jesse Anderson, was having similar problems. Laying underneath his luxury bed's comforter in nothing but his grey boxers, he stared at the ceiling of his dark bedroom, only thinking of one person: his best (human) friend and major crush: Jaden Yuki. Thunder flashed across the boy's beautiful green eyes.

"Err… why can't I get him off my mind?!" Jesse loudly said to himself in his southern accent.

The past couple of nights, Jesse couldn't stop thinking about Jaden. His mind was clouded with thoughts of holding the brunette boy in his arms. This thought continued to haunt Jesse all night until he cried himself to sleep. Ever since, he has been unable to look his friend in the eye or talk to him like he used to. This led to Jesse to start avoiding Jaden if at all possible. Jesse knew that it was hurting Jaden to brush him off like that, but he felt too guilty for these nightly thoughts.

A transparent, purple creature with a red eyes jumped up onto Jesse's bed.

"Oh, hey Ruby! What's up? You wanna sleep with me?" Jesse asked the duel spirit.

The duel spirit didn't even respond. Instead, Ruby Carbuncle worked it's way underneath Jesse's comforter and feel asleep.

Jesse looked back at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Ruby. I can't tell Jaden about this. What if it creeps him out and makes him not want to be friends with me anymore? I don't want to lose my best friend over this!" Not wanting to think about his predicament any further, he closes his eyes and allowed his mental fatigue to carry him off to dreamland.

--

_**Author Commentage:**_

Okay. I haven't written anything in quite a while (my other fic I'm thinking about finishing, although I'm not really driven to) and after writing this chapter, I feel that I messed it up horribly. Can everyone who reads please review and give me some pointers on how to improve this chapter? I really wanna make this fic a good one! Thank you so very much!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student

_**Duel Love**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 2**_

_A New Student_

The previous night's tropical storm finally roared itself out. The warm morning sun and thoroughly soaked island resulted in a humid feel in the air as the students of Duel Academy prepared for their day. This was a special day because the buzz around the academy was that a new student was transferring here.

Jaden was too caught up in trying to find Jesse and to really find out what was going on. So far, the blue-eyed boy was no where to be found. He didn't even come to eat lunch as usual at the Slifer Red Dorm with Jaden and the rest of the gang.

"I wonder where Jesse ran off to?" Jaden thought to himself as he began to slowly eat his lunch with his friends. Everyone notice that he wasn't shoveling down his food like usual, and this meant that something was on Jaden's mind.

"Hey Jaden, is anything wrong?" asked Alexis inquisitively.

"Yeah, you haven't been looking good lately, Sarge," added Hassleberry.

"Um, have you guys seen Jesse lately?" Jaden replied. Everyone looked at each other with blank expressions before looking back at Jaden.

"Sorry, Jay. None of us have seen him," said Syrus.

"Now that you mention it, he's been kinda distant with all of us," added Atticus, "I wonder what's been up with him?"

"I've been curious about that bloke, too." added Jim.

"It doesn't matter!" said Chazz rather harshly.

"What's important is that we find out more about this new student transferring in. I heard he's quite good. But he'll never beat The Chazz!" Everyone ignored this statement, having gotten quite used to Chazz's ego-complex.

"Did you find out his name?" asked Syrus, hoping that the change of subject would help brighten Jaden's mood.

"No, I didn't. But I heard he's won a few small-time tournaments with little effort. But I'm sure he'll not stand a chance against any of us, especially me!" Chazz replied.

The group finished their meal, then proceeded to finish up their classes for the day. In their last period, Dr. Crowler made an announcement.

"All right students! Please give our new student a warm welcome to our humble academy! His boat arrived late because of some technicial difficulties, but now he is here! Our new transfer student from the U.S., Buck Hodge! His grades and dueling skills has landed him in Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

The class gave a typical applause as the new student walked confidently into the room. He was about medium height, with a semi-muscular build to him, with a slight tan on his skin. His hair was yellow-blonde with his bangs covering his right eye in a hair-flip. As he walked, the hair-flip would move to reveal his eye, which was ice-blue. His uncovered eye was bright green. On his face was a scar that flowed from the middle of his nose to the middle part of his right cheek. He was wearing black pants with green stitching that looked slightly baggy on his legs. Connected to his pants were metal chains that reached from his thigh area to his hind-area. The boy's boot-like shoes, mostly covered by his pant bottoms, were black suede. The shirt he was wearing was bright white with what looked like a keyboard graphic that was shaped as if it were "splashed" onto the shirt. Around the boy's neck was a necklace and a collar. The necklace was a silver dragon with painted blue and white wings and a blue jewel for its visible eye, attached to a chain around the boy's neck. The collar was of black leather and was attached around his neck firmly, yet comfortably. On his left arm was a duel disk.

The boy didn't say anything. His eyes were fierce, yet his facial expression was rather blank. Many of the girls gasped at his appearance. Whispering began to fill the classroom.

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, class dismissed!" Crowler finished.

Many students attempted to reach Buck Hodge to ask questions, but the new student had already swiftly exited the classroom and headed toward the grounds.

"Hey! New kid!" yelled Chazz. He was sprinting towards the transfer student with Jaden and the rest of the gang in tow. The student merely stopped and quietly turned and confidently faced Chazz with the blank but fierce-eyed expression still on his face.

"So you think your sooo hot because you;ve been placed in Obelisk Blue Dorm, huh? Well let's see how good you really are! And after I win, I'll show the whole school that you don't belong here!" Chazz said confidently.

The new student, Buck, continued to look at Chazz before quietly saying "I'm not interested in having a boring duel. Sorry. Have a good day." Buck turned on his heel to continue on to the grounds. Chazz looked quite taken aback.

"Take it easy Chazz. He just got here! Let the guy explore the place first!" Alexis attempted to explain but Chazz was not listening.

"Oh really? Are you scared I might just beat you! I knew it! Your scared. I knew you didn't belon-" Chazz was interrupted.

"Are you this annoying all the time? Because if you are, I can tell already there's going to be some problems around here." He paused. "Ugh, fine. I'll duel you just to shut you up. Hurry and get your deck ready so I can wipe the floor with your sorry carcass," Buck said with annoyance clearly in his voice. He already had his deck and duel disk ready to go.

"Heh. Time to see what this guy can do." thought Chazz. He prepared his deck and turned on his duel disk.

"Game on!" both duelists chanted.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

Lol you guys are gonna laugh at my for this, but the new student is supposed to represent me (or actually a combination of me-personality, interests, etc.-with who I'd like to be if say I was reborn or something) Sounds crazy I know, but it's how I'm gonna write this! As usual, I don't know how this chapter stacks up, but I think it was a little easier to write this one, and I think I did better on this chapter than the first one! Anyway, please review and if you could tell me what you like/dislike and if you could send me pointers so I can improve this chapter! Also, if you have any ideas about what you would like to see in the story, then feel free to send me a message or review with your ideas! . Next chapter will be up soon! Until then!


	3. Chapter 3: The Duel With Buck

_**Duel Love**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 3**_

_The Duel with Buck_

"I'll let you go first, new kid, since I'm feeling nice." Chazz sneered.

"Very well. The quicker I defeat you, the sooner I can shut that chatter-trap of yours up." replied Buck.

"I wonder what the new guy has in store for Chazz?" wondered Alexis out loud.

"If he's as good as the rumors say he is, then we're in for a treat!" replied Bastion.

"What do you think, Jay?" asked Syrus.

"I think this'll be a great duel!" Jaden replied, forgetting about his troubles with Jesse by being entranced by a duel in progress.

"I draw." said Buck.

"I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode. Then I lay one card face-down. Your move"

"Hah! Was that all? Please!" Chazz said as he draws his card.

"First, I play the spell card, Frontline Base! Which allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower union monster from my hand. So I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode. Then, I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Then, I remove both my monsters from play to bring out VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Now attack his Masked Dragon!" Chazz commanded.

"You destroyed my Masked Dragon, therefore activating it's effect. I summon Armed Dragon LV3 to the field."

"What?" yelled Chazz in surprise.

"Hey, doesn't Chazz have that card also?" asked Syrus.

"Yes, he does. Maybe this guy uses strategies similar to Chazz's." replied Bastion.

"Well, that's not very original." complained Jaden.

"Yeah, I hope we get to see something new from this guy." added Atticus.

"Are you trying to use my own strategies against me, loser?! I don't' take lightly to that." Chazz said in outrage.

"Hmph. I have never copied anyone's deck. Just because I have similar cards doesn't mean you can point your finger at me and call me a cheat." replied Buck calmly.

"Hmph. Whatever loser. I lay one card face-down. Just go."

"I will," replied Buck "and this round, you will lose."

"What?!" Chazz said surprised.

"What will he do?" pondered Syrus.

"I don't know." replied Atticus.

"He'll need to destroy Chazz's Catapult then take out the rest of his life points in one turn!" added Alexis.

"I draw." Buck said.

"My Armed Dragon LV3 now evolves into Armed Dragon LV5 from my Deck."

"I activate Pot of Greed which let's me draw two more cards to my hand."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card."

"So what! I still have my Tiger Catapult to defend my life points!" sneered Chazz.

"Not for long." Buck replied quietly.

"Now I activate another spell card called Dragon's Gunfire! This card lets me remove 800 of your Life Points when I have a dragon on my side of the field. It gets worse, for I have 2 Dragon's Gunfire cards in my hand! Which means you just lost 1600 Life Points in one turn without any attacks!"

"Why you little-" Chazz began.

"Then, I activate another spell card called Change of Heart, allowing me to take control of your Tiger Catapult."

"Oh no!" Chazz exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good. Now Chazz has nothing to protect himself!" Bastion noted.

"Then, I summon my Red Eyes Black Chick to the field and using it's special ability, I send him to the grave to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field!"

"Oh man! Chazz has no monsters or cards on the field!" cried Syrus.

"Finally, I activate my last spell card, Level Up! This card will trade my Armed Dragon LV5 with an Armed Dragon LV7 in my deck!"

"Chazz! Watch out!" yelled Alexis.

"Now Armed Dragon LV7, VW-Tiger Catapult, and Red Eyes Black Dragon! Triple Attack! WIPE HIM OUT!" Buck yelled fiercely.

When the smoke cleared, Buck was walking toward the grounds already, while Chazz sunk to his knees, shocked and in defeat.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

Okay, I know this chapter isn't very interesting, especially those who don't actually play the card game. I really wanted at least one duel scene written for this fic. Just so there's a little more interesting stuff to read, I posted the chapter after this one as well! Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting at the Secret Alcove

_**Duel Loves**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 4**_

_Meeting at the Secret Alcove_

Everyone was rather stunned at the new student's quick victory over Chazz in the hallways. The most stunned was Chazz, of course.

"How could I lose to that… NOBODY!" said Chazz angrily.

"I can't believe you let him win in one turn!" said Alexis.

"It seems he has cards that both Chazz and I have in our decks," added Atticus. "He had Chazz's Armed Dragon and my Red Eyes."

"I think he's a cheat that copied my cards!" retorted Chazz.

"Remember what he said though! Just because you guys have those cards doesn't mean that no one else has them as well." replied Alexis. Chazz huffed.

"Alexis' right, mates," Jim said "You can't expect all the cards in your deck to be one-of-a-kind."

"Eh, I guess your right." said Atticus, "That duel was kind of a bummer, though."

"Why do you think so?" replied Alexis.

"Well, we didn't see anything new or interesting."

"Yeah, I have to agree. He just used strategies from you two." replied Jaden, indicating that he was talking about Chazz and Atticus.

"Perhaps he knew that that was all he needed to win. Or, maybe he just didn't want to reveal too much about his deck on his first day." Bastion mused publicly.

"Hey Jaden, what do you think of the new student?" inquired Syrus.

"I think it's time for me to duel him and to find out what he's hiding in that deck of his!" replied Jaden happily until his thoughts returned to a certain teal-haired person.

"Oh wait! I can't duel that guy right now! I gotta find Jesse and find out what's wrong with him!" Jaden said to himself.

Without another word, Jaden ran towards the school grounds. Everyone yelled after him before attempting to catch up. Little did any of them know, that Jesse had been watching them from afar. He turned on his heel before heading out to the grounds in the opposite direction of his friends.

"What's with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Jaden at night? Why must I feel so guilty about all of this?" sighed Jesse as he walked solemnly to one of the many "hidden" beaches of Duel Academy Island.

Jesse walked out of the forest to see one of his favorite sights on the island. A small, sandy alcove. Scattered in a sort of organized mess along the shoreline were clumps of small, smooth boulders that a person could sit on with their feet in the water and watch the ocean. There were many small seashells and stones scatter by the tides all about the place. The sky had few clouds in it, and the afternoon sun shown brightly. It had a rather serene setting to it.

Jesse came to find this small shore enjoyable when he needed to just be alone for a quick moment or to mull over his thoughts. He found that it tended to help him when he was under stress from something, like from a particularly difficult test that was coming up and he couldn't focus enough to study right away.

After taking a quick look about the place, he strolled over to a small boulder and slipped off his shoes and socks so that he could dip his hot, sweaty feet into the coolness of the ocean. As Jesse dipped his feet into the water, he leaned back on the boulder and closed his eyes. He could feel the tension inside him being ebbed away by the alternating waves of water lapping about his feet. The warm sea breeze blew past the features of his face and into his teal colored hair.

"It's peaceful. Isn't it?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Jesse jumped, nearly making him land buttocks-first into the water. He ended up getting the bottoms of his pants wet. The teal-haired boy looked up and standing at a large boulder nearby, staring out at the sea, was Buck Hodge, the new transfer student. Jesse had seen the new student defeat Chazz, but didn't expect to see him here.

"Err… Do ya always spook people like that?" Jesse exclaimed.

Buck said nothing at first. Then, "Well it's not like I do it for a living. Like I have a binding contract with the school to scare other students or something. I didn't mean to startle you." he said calmly, looking away from the water and at Jesse slowly (and rather dramatically, in Jesse's opinion).

"I'm Jesse Anderson. Pleasure to meet ya!" said Jesse, extending his hand to Buck.

"Buck Hodge. Thanks. It's a pleasure for me as well." replied Buck, taking Jesse hand and shaking it.

"So why are you here all by yourself?" asked Jesse, forgetting that he was doing the same exact thing a minute ago. Buck chuckled.

"Like your one to talk." Buck replied in a light, joking tone. Jesse smiled.

"I wanted to just get away from everyone at the academy. I prefer not to be around a large crowd of people. I feel confined and kind of nervous." Buck explained.

"Really? Then how did can you duel so well in front of crowds of people?" asked Jesse.

"Well, when people give me enough space, or when I'm focused enough, they don't bother me. But when I'm around a handful of people it's no big deal." said Buck. Jesse caught Buck's eyes in his own.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Has anyone ever asked you about your eye color?" inquired Jesse.

"Oh yeah. I've always been asked about them. 'Are they real?', 'Why are your eyes like that?', 'Are you wearing colored contacts?', and so forth. They're my natural eyes and I enjoy having two different colors. I think it makes me different from everyone else in a positive way. I don't like everything being so similar all the time, ya know?"

"Oh, I see now!"

"Hmm. I like your accent. That's pretty cool, Jesse."

"Why, thank ya!"

"So what's up with you? You look like your trying to forget about something, judging by what you've been doing out here. Is something going on?" asked Buck. Jesse went slightly red in the face.

"Err…" Jesse thought this guy was trustworthy, but because he just met Buck today, and still knows little about him, couldn't find it in him to release his big secret.

"How could I say 'Well, I've been having dreams were I'm longing to hold and kiss my best friend Jaden and I decided to come out here to think about it!'" Jesse thought.

"It's… nothing." Jesse lied.

"The Devil is a liar…" Buck responded in a chant, smiling back at Jesse.

"Huh?"

"That look in your eyes says different." Buck explained.

"What do you mean?" Jesse said stupefied.

"Oh, right, you're here trying to relax, and yet you have a frown on your face and your eyes are screwed up, and you say your just DANDY!" Buck said sarcastically.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's understandable. We don't know each other that well yet; and since it's really none of my business, I'm not going to pursue it. But if you don't feel comfortable telling me, then just say you don't feel comfortable telling me. But please don't lie to me, okay Jesse?"

Jesse looked taken aback.

"Hmmm…okay. Sorry Buck."

"Eh your fine, just don't lie to me next time. Be yourself and say what's really going on. If your happy, your happy; if your not, your not. okay?"

"Okay!"

"Well, you wanna go grab a bite to eat? After defeating that Chazz guy, I feel kinda hungry." said Buck.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you duel him."

"Really? Cool. Are you friends with him?"

"Yeah, he's part of the group of friends I hang out with." Jesse replied.

"He's such a prick, in my opinion. I could tell the moment I laid my eyes on him. "Like, what? Am I supposed to be scared of him? Is that why he talks down to everyone? Whatever. Maybe he'll stay away from me now." Jesse giggled at Buck's slight outburst.

"Anyway, let's go get some food. I NEED CONSUMABLES!" Buck cried "Preferably dead. I'm not big on exotic foods."

"Sure, let's go." Jesse followed Buck out of the alcove towards the Blue dorm.

--_Duel Loves_--

"Grrrrrrrrrrh… Where can he be?!" exclaimed Jaden, parched from looking around Academy Island for his missing friend, Jesse. Jaden, after everywhere he could find, returned to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Jaden? You still haven't seen him?" asked Syrus, coming up to him from the Red cafeteria.

"No. I can't find him anywhere."

"Seems like he found a better group to hang with than us. Hmph." added Chazz.

"That's not like Jesse and you know it, Chazz." Alexis replied.

"Maybe we should tell Chancellor Sheppard about him being missing.

The sun hid behind the clouds, casting shadow over all of them as they stood outside the Red Dorm. Then they heard someone coming in the distance. The looked and saw the person they had been looking for.

"JESSE!" everyone yelled. Jesse jumped. He was involved in conversation with Buck so much that he didn't notice they were going in the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Oh no! Not here!" Jesse whispered loudly to himself. Buck overheard.

"Is something wrong?" asked Buck, "Oh, just great. Ego-dude in the black, tight pants that I just defeated's here too. Oh, here we go."

Jesse and Buck walked up to the group of friends. Jesse avoided Jaden's concerned gaze. Everyone else was being entertained by the argument that immediately started between Chazz and Buck.

"Ah, Chazz. The duelist that launched…. a thousand sad duelists." said Buck in a dramatic voice.

"What are you doing here, loser?" demanded Chazz.

"Last time I checked, I won our duel, Chazzy-boy." in a Maximillion Pegasus-like voice.

"Stop it! That's annoying!"

"Oh, but Chazzy-kuns!", Buck faked a pout "I've been waiting to do that ALL MY LIFE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Temper, temper." Buck replied calmly.

"You are such a childish-loser, dork." cursed Chazz.

"And yet you're the one yelling like a little child. HAH! As for loser, I'll make you a deal. If.. IF… I actually lost our duel, may lightning strike me dead!"

"That would be great to see." snorted Chazz. Buck held his hand up as if waiting for something.

"Nope! Didn't feel a thing! Wait! Oh, okay that was just and itch. Okay, nothing happened! Now, let's just be fair and complete about this! If I didn't win our duel, may lightning strike Chazz dead!"

"What?" asked Chazz stupidly, causing laughter to cascade through the whole group.

"Wow. Your so much fun to tease. You make it way too easy, Chazzy-boy!"

"CHAZZY-BOY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chazz screamed.

"But Boss! I think Chazzy-boy is a cute nickname for you!" said Ojama Yellow from out of nowhere.

"Oh, great. What do you want?" Chazz inquired to Ojama Yellow.

"I just wanted to come hang out with you today Boss!"

"Oh, that's cool. You have a duel spirit friend!" said Buck.

"You can see this dork?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah. I've been able to see duel spirits for the longest time now. I have one, well, two with me right now. Decoy Dragon, Petit Dragon! Come say hiya to Chazzy-boy!" The two transparent, little dragons came from behind Buck and rested gently on his shoulders.

"Wow, you that's cool that you can see them too!"

Jaden said happily, all while not noticing how everyone else couldn't figure out what Chazz, Buck, and Jaden were talking to or talking about.

"Yeah, they're a little shy, but enjoy lots of attention." said Buck with affection clearly in his voice.

"So you can see them too, Jaden?"

"You betcha! So can Jesse!"

Jaden turned his attention back to Jesse, who was still standing behind Buck and had been watching Jaden when he wasn't looking. As Jaden's eyes found Jesse's, Jesse quickly looked away as if ashamed.

"What is wrong with Jesse that he isn't talking to anyone or looking at me?" Jaden thought.

"Ahem. I don't think Chazz or Jesse introduced you to us! My name's Alexis Rhodes. I'm an Obelisk Blue Dorm student as well." Alexis shook Buck's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." replied Buck respectfully.

"And this is my brother Atticus Rhodes." Atticus came and shook Buck's hand as well.

Buck was also introduced to Hassleberry, Jim, Axel, Syrus, and Bastion. Meanwhile, Jesse was still trying to keep Jaden from looking him in the eye. Finally, Jaden went up to Jesse for some questions.

"Jesse, what's up pal? Has something happened that your not talking to us?" asked Jaden innocently.

"Nu-nothing!" replied a startled Jesse. He gave a fake smile to attempt to cover his feelings.

"Well, we were all worried about you, is all. None of us have seen you much lately."

"I know. Sorry about that, Jay."

Miraculously, Jaden's naivety somehow bought his lie, even though it pained Jesse to do it to Jaden's face.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we get some dinner in the cafeteria!" suggested Jaden.

"I think I'm in love!" said Buck, very dramatically, giving Jaden a fake wink, which caused Jesse to feel a slight jealousy, which he didn't understand why. Everyone looked at him awkwardly. "I enjoy it when people come up with good ideas. MOSTLY, when I can benefit! Ha! Just kidding! Let's go!", Buck smiled.

Together, the group proceeded to go see what would be served in the Slifer Red cafeteria.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

Okay, um…yeah. I kinda feel like I rushed this one. Maybe I could've pulled out the convos a little longer and changed them a little more so they could be more realistic. Anyway, please tell meh what you liked/disliked or if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend You Can Trust

_**Duel Loves**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 5**_

_A Friend You Can Trust_

Everyone stared at what was supposed to be food on the trays located on the tables in the Slifer Red cafeteria.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry to let's dig in!" said Buck happily.

"Dig into what?" said Chazz "This food is not Chazz-material."

"Then, what is, Potassium-Cyanide? I can arrange for that to happen. Or did you just grew up out of the ground under a cabbage patch leaf?" retorted Buck evilly.

"Your really annoying, do you know that?"

"I'm guessing it's the Cyanide…behind door number one." said Buck, paying no attention to Chazz's last statement.

"Anyway, dig in everyone!" cheered Jaden, obviously happy that Jesse was found, because his eating habits had returned to normal-his food was gone in ten seconds!

Jesse watched as Jaden gulped his food. He sighed comfortably, creating a small smile on his face.

"So Jesse. Where have you been all this time?" asked Alexis, turning her attention to Jesse.

""I-I uh..." started Jesse sheepishly.

"Yeah, partner. What's been going on?" added Hassleberry.

"Well…"

"We've really missed you hanging out with us, Jess." Syrus said.

"Can you let the guy breathe? It's only required for life on Earth." said Buck rather annoyed, continuing to eat. Jesse seemed relieved that Buck was trying to keep his secret, despite not knowing what it is, from being revealed.

"Jesse, was it something we did?" asked Jaden in a rather innocent, sad voice so subtle that only Jesse was able to pick up on it.

""N-no. I've… just not been feeling well is all! Just going to class and going to bed. Heh." Jesse replied, feeling the pain of having to lie to his best friend once again.

This time, Jaden could tell that Jesse wasn't being entirely truthful. If he hasn't been feeling well, why did he seem so well when he was walking to the Slifer Red Dorm with Buck?

"Jesse, are you sure that we didn't do anything to upset you?" Jaden asked again.

"No. You guys are fine." Jesse replied.

--Duel Loves--

"Night y'all!" Jesse called out as he, Buck, and the others who stayed in Obelisk began to return to their dorms.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Alexis called out.

"Nighty-night, Chazzy-boy!" chuckled Buck to Chazz, eliciting an annoyed "humph. Whatever." from the black-clad Slifer. Buck smiled before turning to join the others.

With the Obelisk Blue students leaving, Hassleberry and Syrus decided to stay with Jaden for the night in the Slifer Red Dorm. While Syrus and Hassleberry argued over who would sleep in the bunk above Jaden, Jaden's thoughts were revolving around Jesse.

"It's so weird. Why would Jesse feel uncomfortable around me? What does that Buck guy mean to him?" Suddenly, Jaden realized what he just thought. "Why am I feeling this way about Jesse? Why am I feeling so possessive now?"

"Hey Jay? Is everything okay there?" asked Syrus.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Sarge. You don't look good again.." added Hassleberry.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just tired from looking for Jesse today." replied Jaden.

"Well, I say it's been a long day. We outta get some sleep." said Syrus.

"Night everyone!" called Sarge.

"Night Hassleberry. Night Jaden." yawned Syrus.

"Night everyone." said Jaden. Then he whispered to himself "Good night…Jesse. Sleep well."

--Duel Loves--

Jesse stretched out on his bed, while Buck took a seat at his desk and took out his school PDA that was assigned to him. Jesse's room was typical of the Obelisk student's dorm rooms. A luxury bed, nice furnishings, fancy decorations, and private bathrooms.

"So what do you think? It's a nice room, but I could do without." Jesse said.

"It's alright. I don't really care much about opulence. Just decent lodgings is all I care about." replied Buck.

"So what are you doing?" asked Jesse, looking at Buck's PDA.

"This school has a wireless network infrastructure here, right?" asked Buck in reply.

"Err, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm checking E-Mail from some of my friends back home. They keep in touch through E-Mail. We used to have lots of fun together." explained Buck.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about, Jess?" Buck asked Jesse.

"Huh? Oh!" said Jesse, remembering that he asked Buck to come with him to his room when they got to the dormitory.

"Well, I still don't know if I should talk to you about what's been, um, going on with me. I mean, it's not that I don't trust you. I just.. Eh, I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about it yet." Jesse explained shyly.

"Well, I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to about what's going on. But if your not ready to tell me, then it's fine." said Buck without looking up from his PDA screen.

"Hmm. I just don't know if he'll judge me on it though. Liking my best friend? Who does that? And since when did this happen with two guys? I wish this was easier." Jesse thought to himself.

"Oh! That's great. One of my friends back home, Rob, finally went out on a date with the guy that he's been crushing on. That's good to hear. ABOUT TIME!" said Buck to no one in particular. Jesse nearly fell off his bed at this.

"Uh, Jess? You alright? You nearly fell off your bed." asked Buck curiously.

"Your guy friend asked another guy out?!" Jesse replied in astonishment. His green eyes were wide with shock.

"Uhhh, yeah? Why wouldn't he? He's gay." said Buck. Jesse blushed and was confused as how to reply to that.

"Um, so he's liked this guy for a while?" Jesse worked up the courage to ask meekly.

"Huh? Oh, yeeeah he's been liking the guy for the longest time. I've only seen him once. Gerald, I think? Jerry, Gerard, something like that is his name. Never met him though. Heard he was the kind of person who talks very little to anyone and doesn't really go near people. Sounds kind of like me, only difference is that I actively try to talk with others and try to connect with them, although I'm actually shy and nervous on the inside every time I meet someone new."

"Um, so how did he know that he actually liked the guy and wasn't just in a phase?" asked Jesse, a little more comfortable talking about this, especially with someone who seems understanding.

"Oh, if you only knew Rob. You'd take just one look at him and just know. You wouldn't need to rub the magic lamp and call forth the genie or anything. No crystal balls to see the raw gayness in his persona. So you don't need to chant while squeezing a rabbit's foot or a goat's testicles. He knows who he is and he's just being himself." explained Buck.

"But, isn't he scared of what other's may think or try to do?"

"Well, when you think about it, most of the time, whatever you do, it will usually spark opposition by someone who doesn't agree with you. You can't let that completely dictate your life. As for those who will try something, learn to just avoid those kind of people and just ignore them. Those who choose to be ignorant deserve to be ignored. But with the way the world has changed from how it was in the past to how it is now, people are slowly becoming more tolerant of others who may not agree with them or are just different. I like that. I feel it's a step towards "true" civilization. I don't know what your opinion is on that, but that is mine." Buck said, turning back to his PDA.

Jesse sat on his bed, staring down at the sheets for several minutes, trying to wrap his mind around what Buck had said. Could he really reveal these secrets to anyone? If so, who should he tell first? Could he tell Buck? Could he eventually tell Jaden? Would Jaden understand? As questions floated about in Jesse's thoughts, Buck continued to check E-Mail.

"Wow. Oh that guy. He's such a faggot." chuckled Buck lightly.

"A what?" asked Jesse, confused.

"Faggot. It's a derogatory term for a gay guy. However, with my friends, we lightly joke around with the word. My gay friends will be doing their thing, and I'll be like 'Your such a fag!' and they be like 'I know, hun! You don't have to remind me. It's not like I'm going to forget!' But I wouldn't walk up to a gay guy I don't know and just say 'Hey faggot!' That would be totally uncool and I'd probably end up in jail because they can't get me off the guy that attempted to slap me across the face!" said Buck. Jesse smiled at the light humor.

"And try to style my hair another way! NOO! I don't want the gay shag!" said Buck, making crying faces and shaking his head as he spoke. Jesse chuckled at Buck's antics.

"So have you started on yer-er um, homework?" asked Buck, continuing to work with his PDA.

"Oh, right! I need to finish that!" replied Jesse, pulled out of his labyrinth of mental questions. He proceeded to gather his books and began studying on his bed.

Several minutes went by, Jesse was trying to study his class notes, but he just couldn't focus on the material. All the feelings in his heart and all the thoughts in his mind were more and more pressuring. He felt like they would explode if not released soon. He had to act before that happened.

"Yawn. Well, I guess that's my cue to go to my room for some unconscious "do not disturb" time." Buck said with a huge smile. He proceeded to the door.

"Hey wait." Jesse said suddenly. Buck let go of the door handle.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"I've been here for like two hours and NOW you want a minute? " Buck said in a joking tone. He sat back in Jesse's desk chair.

"Okay now you've got a minute. That's sixty seconds, now!" joked Buck. Jesse laughed. "So what's up?"

"Okay. Um… I really don't know how to say this…" began Jesse.

"With your mouth would be a good place to start." said Buck with a held-back laugh on his face. Jesse looked at him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I can't help it sometimes. Please, continue."

"Okay, well. Um, ya know the whole situation of how I've been avoiding Jaden recently, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well,… see…. A few weeks ago. I had a dream about him. And it involved me."

"Okay. I understand thus far. Continue with what your comfortable with." Buck encouraged.

"Well, I, uh, kinda, yearned for him. To touch him and,… hold him…. And, um, kiss him." Jesse winced as he spoke. He closed his eyes, thinking that Buck would laugh at him and his plight. He waited, and waited… He look up and saw Buck watching him intently.

"Are you mad?" asked Jesse meekly.

"No. Why would I be mad? I have nothing to be mad about." Buck said calmly.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Again. Why would I hate you?"

"Well, I just told you that I wanted to hold and kiss my best friend?" Jesse said in astonishment.

"AND? So what?"

"I mean, is that okay?" asked Jesse.

"Yes. You like your best friend 'more than friends.'"

"Yeah, I do. At first I didn't understand it, but now I have come to realize that I like Jaden a lot." Jesse said with a hint of relief in his slightly shaky voice.

"Do you plan on eventually telling Jaden?" inquired Buck. Jesse looked up and immediately knew the answer.

"No! He can't know! He'll hate me!" he said nervously.

"But how do you know that? I mean, you just told me, and I don't hate you. How is Jaden different?" said Buck calmly.

"Because your just different than Jaden. Your different from almost everyone in this school! You know about these things better than anyone else! And you feel like a person people can trust with things like this with! Plus, Jaden…wouldn't feel the same about me anyway." Jesse ended sadly. He returned to staring somberly at his bed sheets. Buck sighed.

"Well if your not comfortable right now, then I understand. Take your time with understanding yourself and who you are. But understand this: eventually, you will have to tell him. I think he would prefer it coming from you then for him to stumble upon your secret. Trust me, it's very hard to keep something secret, especially something like your sexuality."

Jesse stayed silent. He didn't know what he should do now. At least the pressure that built up inside was a little less now.

"Well if that's all, then I'm going to take me a nice, hot shower to relax! Then, I'm going to dreamland! So have a good night, okay Jess?" Buck smiled.

"Wait! You won't tell anyone would you?" asked Jesse nervously.

"Well if you don't want me to, then I won't." Buck replied.

"Really? Thank you!" said Jesse. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Yeah. No prob. Just remember though, eventually you will need to tell Jaden and your friends. Anyway, night Jesse! Try to get some beauty sleep, okay?"

With that, Buck returned to his room.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

Hmm I really had a difficult time writing this chapter. I starting having writer's block. I couldn't really think of how to go from the dinner in the Slifer dorm. This I guess is the crossroads of the fic. I may change this up later depending on what I feel about it. Anyway, comment about what you like and dislike! Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Duel Loves**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story._

_**Chapter 6**_

_Unexpected_

Jesse awoke in his dim bedroom in the Obelisk dormitory to the beeping sounds of his alarm clock. It was 5:00 in the morning. Yawning, the teal-haired one grudgingly got out of his bed and put his feet on the lush, soft carpet, holding his head in his eyes. Today, he had planned on speaking to one of his friends about his crush on Jaden. He decided he would try to corner Alexis and Atticus and reveal his secret to her. He felt they would be the most understanding.

"Rubi?" he heard. Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle appeared next to him on his bed.

"Oh, morning Ruby. What's up?" asked Jesse.

"Rubi!" replied the beast.

Jesse, still rather tired, gathered his school outfit and proceeded to shower and groom himself for the day. He wanted to look extra nice for some reason today. Mostly because he was thinking of when he would see Jaden, and he felt the urge to look nice for him.

"Oh, Ruby. I don't know what I'm doing. I hope that Buck's right, and that Jaden won't end up hating me for this."

"Rubi?" replied Ruby.

"At least you don't hate me for it." Jesse smiled at his little beast, which jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed gently against his cheek.

After his shower, Jesse dressed in his blue and white uniform, grabbed his deck and duel disk, then checked the time. It was about 6:30 A.M.

"_Hmm , I think Alexis and Atticus usually get up around 6, so I should be able to catch them leaving if I go to the entrance hall. They outta be ready for class by then_." he thought. With that thought, he locked up his room and preceded to the Obelisk dorm entrance hall.

He sat on one of the couches located in the large hall to wait for the Rhodes siblings. It wasn't long before he saw Buck coming from his room.

"Morning Buck!" Jesse called out. Buck didn't respond except by looking at Jesse with a grumpy look. He was wearing a pink T-shirt with a graphic "splash" of blue metallic on the front, dirty-wash blue jeans with a brown, fabric belt and a black-and-white, stripped fedora hat. Around his neck was another silver dragon necklace, but with painted pink and white wings and a red jewel for its eye.

"_Not much of a morning person, I guess_." thought Jesse.

Buck walked out of the building, in the direction of the academy. Jesse leaned back on the couch to wait for his friends. After what felt like forever, Atticus and Alexis showed up in their typical Obelisk uniforms, ready to start the day.

"Morning Jesse!" greeted Alexis. "Hey Jess." said Atticus.

"Hey guys. Sleep well last night?" asked Jesse.

"Not really. Atticus kept messaging me all night last night on my PDA just to try to keep me awake!" said Alexis angrily, turning to her brother to scowl at him.

"Hey! You wouldn't reply to my question if you like Chazz or not!" said Atticus.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I. DON'T. LIKE. CHAZZ!"

"Um. Hey guys. Could I talk to you for a minute about something?" asked Jesse. The sibling looked at him with curious eyes. They all sat down at a rather secluded study table in the Obelisk Dorm. Alexis and Atticus eyed him with anticipation. Jesse sighed.

"Well, um,… I don't know how to say this exactly, but… do you know why I've been avoiding you guys lately?" asked Jesse.

"You mean avoiding Jaden? It seems he was the one you were avoiding the most." corrected Alexis. Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Err, yeah. Um, can I tell you guys something and you'll promise not to tell?" pleaded Jesse.

"Sure, Jess. We're all friends. If you need to tell us something, we're here for you. Right, Atticus?" replied Alexis, turning to her brother. He nodded in reply, which irritated Alexis. "Oh will you SAY something?" Geez."

"Okay. Well, um, you know how Jaden and I are good friends, right?"

"Uh-huh. You guys are so much alike you could pass as brothers." added Alexis.

"Yeah, well, um, lately I've been…feeling something, more … for Jaden." Jesse said quietly. Alexis' eyes widen slightly, Atticus' face looked rather blank.

Jesse squirmed uncomfortably in his chair while turning his attention down to the table. "_Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" _he thought sadly. He felt his eyes begin to water. As he got ready to get up, to run away from it all, his secrecy, his lies, his worries, his differences from others; he felt something wrap around him.

"We understand, Jess." said Alexis calmly, embracing him in a tight, warm hug. Atticus had them both in a brotherly hug, almost cutting off Alexis' and Jesse's air supply.

"We won't judge you on who you have feelings for. I'm glad you told us." continued Alexis.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you'd trust us enough to let us know." added Atticus. Jesse felt the tears roll down his face. His friends indeed wouldn't judge him on his secret, like Buck had explained. He felt so relieved that he had such good friends to be there for him and to be so understanding. Alexis and Atticus release their grip on Jesse.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you had feelings for Jaden." explained Alexis.

"What?" said Jesse, puzzled.

"The way you look at him when you think no one's watching, how you talk to him. It's more obvious than you think. Of course, since you and Jaden are so much alike, he didn't see it either." explained Alexis.

"So you were watching me the whole time?" asked Jesse, stunned.

"No, I just pick up on these things, Jess."

"Yeah, Jesse. It's cool." smiled Atticus.

"Thanks, guys." replied Jesse, allowing more silent tears of joy to roll down his face. Atticus gently wiped away them away with his thumb. "Hey, no need to cry, Jess." he said.

"Hey, guys we'll be late for class if we don't hurry up! You know Crowler's been detention-happy lately. Even if we are Obelisk students, he'll throw us in there." Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we should go." added Atticus. They proceeded to make their way to the grounds. "Thanks again guys, for still being my friends." said Jesse.

"No prob!" smiled the siblings.

--Duel Loves--

Chazz awoke in his large, well-furnished Slifer dorm. He checked his clock and groaned; it was 5:45 A.M. "_Why do I have to get up this early?"_ he thought angrily. He slowly trudged out of bed and gathered his usually attire of black pants, black shoes, black shirt, and black coat, and prepared for the day.

"Morning, Boss!" Ojama Yellow came bursting into the room. Ojama Black and Ojama Green followed.

"Oh great. What do you losers want now?" Chazz asked impatiently.

"We just wanted to be here for when you wake up! So that you can start the day off feeling good!" replied Ojama Yellow.

"Yeah, Boss!" added Ojama Green.

"Well, scram! I'm NOT in a good mood, okay! I just want to be left alone!" yelled Chazz.

"But, Boss! We were hoping to spend some time with you this morning! Hey, maybe we could sing some fun songs to start your day! LA LA LALA!!" they began.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SING! I NEED TO GET DRESSED! SO GET OUT!" yelled Chazz.

"Okay, Boss! We know you need some alone time before you get to class! Let's go guys!" said Ojama Black. With that, the Ojama Brothers disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Chazz sighed.

"Now that those idiots are gone, I can get ready for today. I'm gonna get that Buck guy back for making a fool of me yesterday!" he seethed. After pulling on his black coat and grabbing his deck and duel disk, walked out the door, onto the balcony of the second floor dorm rooms.

Chazz walked down to Jaden's room and knocked on the door impatiently.

"Hey, slackers. You up yet?" he said loudly. After hearing no response, he decided to leave for the academy building. "Always something with those idiots." he growled.

As Chazz made his way to the building, he saw a boy with a stripped hat, pink graphic T-shirt, and a dragon necklace.

"Hey! New kid!" yelled Chazz, running up to him. Buck turned to face him.

Chazz stopped in his tracks; a chill ran down his spine in fear of Buck's expression. His eyes were narrowed and had an icy glare to them. His mouth was just a thin line.

"_What is up with him today?"_ Chazz thought nervously. Buck stood there facing him for a moment before saying anything.

"Morning." he said in a very quiet tone, eliciting a slight whimper from Chazz.

"M-morning, Buck." replied Chazz nervously. Buck didn't respond. "Err, how are you this morning?" Chazz asked, trying to not provoke the boy.

"I. Am. HUNGRY!" Buck growled. "I need to go eat. Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm assuming since you're a third-year here, you would know." Chazz caught Buck's eyes as he spoke. He couldn't seem to take his own eyes off of them.

"_Oh wow. I never noticed how pretty his eyes are." _thought Chazz. He suddenly realized what he just thought.

"What tha? NO I didn't mean that!" he said aloud. Buck's expression turned from grumpy and staunch to confused.

"What did you not mean, Chazzy-boy?" he asked in a much kinder tone than before.

"Nothing! Er, what was up with the whole angry-look just now?"

"Oh, heh. I'm not much of a morning person. Never have been to be honest." Buck replied with a smile.

Chazz sighed "_Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought." _He lead the way to the cafeteria that was serving a breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and "fresh" fruit. Buck jumped for joy, literally.

"YAY! Thank you Chazzy!" cried Buck happily, grappling Chazz by the neck in a tight hug before quickly running off to grab a meal. Chazz couldn't help but give a small smile at the antics in front of him. "_Who knew he was this interesting?" _Chazz thought before joining Buck in eating breakfast.

--Duel Loves--

Jaden awoke to his alarm. Yawning, he hit the snooze button without even looking up at it, then turned over on his bed to continue his wonderful sleepy time. Until…

"Jaden! Wake up! It's time to get ready for class!"

Jaden, startled by the loud noise, jumped out of bed instantly. Syrus was standing over him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Syrus, can't we sleep in?" Jaden said stupidly, not quite awake at the moment.

"No Jay. You how Crowler's been lately. He'll throw us in detention for sure if we skip class. It's time to get up."

"Yeah, Sarge." added Hassleberry.

Yawning, Jaden got out of bed and gathered his clothes to get ready. About Twenty minutes later, the threesome headed to the academy. Along the way, they spotted Atticus, Alexis, and Jaden making their way to the academy as well.

"Hey! Morning guys!" called out Jaden, running up to them.

"Oh, morning Jaden. You guys ready for class?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, were ready for anything!" boasted Jaden confidently. Jesse watched in secret admiration.

"Oh, really? Then I assume you finished the homework that is due today?" Alexis questioned.

"Uhhhhh, was that due today?" asked Jaden in reply.

"Oh, Jay. Don't tell me you forgot." Syrus moaned.

"Yeah, Sarge. Even Syrus and I remembered to get that done!" added Hassleberry. Jaden groaned. How could he forget another assignment?

"Um, morning Jaden!" smiled Jesse. This was unexpected by the others because Jesse had stayed rather quiet during the conversation.

"Morning Jesse!" smiled Jaden. Then, a loud grunt-like sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Jesse asked.

"Heh. Um, That was my stomach." replied Jaden "Hey, how about we all grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sounds good to me." replied Jesse.

"I'm feeling pretty hungry. Sounds good!" said Hassleberry.

"Well, hurry up, guys! Boys are so slow." commented Alexis, making her way towards said cafeteria. The group followed her lead.

--Duel Loves--

Chazz watched as Buck ate his breakfast, composed of a little bit of everything that the cafeteria had. "_He's so energetic, but he has manners when he wants to…_" thought Chazz noticing how clean Buck tried to be when eating. Buck, however, caught onto this.

"Uh, do I look good drinking white stuff?" asked Buck, setting his carton of milk down. Chazz snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, err, I was just noticing how much of a clean freak you seem to be." replied Chazz. Buck raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? Clean freak, you say?" Buck smiled "Well thanks! I prefer to be clean over messy anyway!" He took a bite of apple.

"After all, cleanliness is next to godliness!" he said dramatically.

"You consider yourself a god?" asked Chazz astounded.

"YES! WORSHIP ME!" Buck replied jokingly.

"Wow. Your just plain crazy."

"HERETIC! Hah, just kidding."

"That just proved it, idiot."

Ah! You mean it? Thank you, Chazz! Thank you so much! But I'm not plain crazy. Nah, I try not to be plain."

"It wasn't a compliment!" said Chazz, flustered. Buck's expression became more calm.

"But I took it as one. Either way, it's not like I really care that much about what other people think of me. Now don't get me wrong, I don't try to be rude or insult or anything like that to people and just not care. But, I just try to be myself and if anyone has a problem with that, then that's their problem. I mean, they created it after all." He bit off a piece of toast.

"_What is with this guy?" _thought Chazz as he watched Buck finish his meal. As Buck put his carton of milk down, Chazz noticed a small drop of milk on his face. He couldn't help what he did next. His mind just wasn't working. Total emotion was in control for the few seconds that followed.

"What tha?" Buck said in a small yelp. Chazz was wiping his face with a napkin. He touch wasn't rough, but rather gentle.

"Um…" Buck elicited. Chazz finished and sat back down. Buck's eyes widened when he noticed the flush on Chazz's cheeks. "_This guy's crushing on me?" _thought Buck. Both were quiet for what seemed like hours, when it was really only about five minutes. Finally, Chazz spoke up.

"Err… you had some milk on your face." he said, so meekly that it was just loud enough for Buck to hear. Buck saw that Chazz was avoiding looking eye contact.

"Uh. Thanks.. I think.." said Buck, confused. Chazz looked up and unintentionally caught Buck's piercing hybrid eyes. "_His eyes are just…so beautiful…" _he found himself thinking again.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you knew how to wipe your own face because you kinda…err, delayed doing it yourself!" sneered Chazz.

"Oh, I don't know how I ever got along without you in my life, Chazz." said Buck in a rather girlish voice. He batted his eyelashes at Chazz. The black-clad Slifer felt his cheeks get warmer.

"_Now I know he's crushing on me. Big time too. Right now his emotions are written all over his face." _thought Buck. Chazz continued to avoid any eye contact. "_Well, I really don't know how to handle this. I don't want to hurt him or anything. The last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings. What do I do?"_

"Morning Buck!" Chazz and Buck looked in the direction of where the voice had come from. It was Jaden, Jesse, and the others.

"Oh. Morning! What's up guys?" asked Buck.

"Well, I see your in a much better mood since earlier this morning." commented Jesse.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm usually like that in the morning. I hope you didn't take any offense to that. If you did, I apologize. I just needed to get awake and eat something up."

"And here I was thinking Chazz had something to do with you being in a good mood." said Alexis. Both Buck and Chazz blushed.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Chazz.

"Yes, YOU CAUGHT US!" said Buck dramatically. He wrapped his arm around Chazz and put his hand on his chest, completely catching the boy off-guard.

"I'd like you to meet my baby-daddy, Chazz "Smexy" Princeton. Chazz, meet our future Bridesmaid, Alexis." Buck said with feigned seriousness in his voice, acting as if he were introducing Chazz and Alexis for the first time.

No one spoke. Chazz tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't make complete thoughts, much less talk. Everyone else was just as speechless as Chazz: Alexis' jaw dropped. Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jesse had confused looks on their faces. Atticus held his face in his palm as if in shame.

Buck, however, couldn't get his laughter under control. He had long let go of Chazz and was nearly hyper-ventilating.

"OH…WOW! YOUR…FACES! THEY…WERE…PRICELESS!…OH…MAN! YOU…GUYS…ARE…KILLIN'…ME-HE-HE-HE!" gasped Buck. He finally regained his composure after about a minute of laughing.

"Are you really like this all the time?" asked Alexis, having recovered from her shock.

"Oh, don't be like that. It was just a joke." Buck replied "Anyway, are you guys going to get some food? We still have class to get to."

"Oh, yeah. Right! Come one guys." said Jaden, making his way to the food. Everyone else but Chazz and Buck followed suit. Chazz looked at Buck, who looked back.

"Why did you say that?" Chazz said angrily.

"Oh, calm yourself down, Chazzy-boy. I joke like that. It's cool. They shouldn't think anything. If they do, they should ask first before assuming."

With that, Buck went back to finishing his food.

"_Well, what if they thought something? And what if.. Well, maybe I would like to…" _thought Chazz.

"_Not now…Those memories…are coming back…" _thought Buck, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He had learned to hold them back quite well. After all, he had held them for so long.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

Surprise! :D Well I went ahead and italicize all character thoughts for easier reading. Um, Reviews are welcome! No flaming plz!


	7. Chapter 7: A Hot Mess

_**Duel Loves**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 7**_

_A Hot Mess_

That afternoon it was blazing hot on Academy Island. The sun shown brightly and not a single cloud was seen in the blue sky. It felt more humid now than it had in a while. Alexis was the first to comment on this.

"UGH! I can't take it anymore! I don't like feeling sweaty!" she complained.

"I totally agree, hun. It's really icky out here. I don't like feeling icky." added Buck.

"It's sickening how much of a clean freak you are." Chazz said, faking himself being sick.

"Oh, do I need to play doctor to make sure your alright?" asked Buck innocently, placing his hand gently on Chazz's shoulder. Chazz's cheeks were tinged with a light pink as he looked away with a "hmph."

Buck smiled _"Maybe he isn't the prick I thought him to be. Heh. He's still way too much fun to tease."_

"Would you two quit flirting with teach other?" joked Alexis loudly, causing both boys to blush.

"BUT! BUT! BUT! I LIKE GIVING MY CHAZZY A TEASE NOW AND THEN!" Buck fake-pouted. It didn't take him long to start laughing. Everyone sighed contently… except Chazz. "_Why is he doing this to me! I don't want people to think anything about this! I don't want to be laughed at!"_

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Chazz yelled, his face was bright red. Everyone silently noticed this.

"You know I'm only joking, Chazz. You don't have to take it to heart so much. It's not like I'm cracking rude jokes about your family or anything, is it?" Buck smiled. That smile, so sweet, and yet it caused something within Chazz to feel pure hatred for only a second. But that's all the time it took for Chazz to snap.

"WELL, IT GETS ANNOYING! I DON'T WANT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE MAKING FUN OF ME ANYMORE! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" In that moment, he realized what he said. He not only broadcasted a possibility that he liked Buck, but he went against his own emotions in an effort to protect himself. Looking into Buck's eyes, he could see the hurt he just inflicted unwittingly; but as he looked deeper, and saw a different kind of hurt…a well-masked pain. Buck's expression turned to one that no one had seen yet. His expression was blank, his eyes looked fierce, just as they looked when he first came to Duel Academy, but this time they had something…excruciating… behind them.

"B-Buck,.. I" Chazz began but was cut off.

"Whatever. Look, I have something I gotta take care of. Bye guys." Buck said quietly, his eyes still locked on Chazz's. He turned on his heel and walked off without another word, heading towards the Obelisk dormitory. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then, Alexis spoke.

"Good going, Chazz." sneered Alexis.

"Yeah, what was that all about? He was only joking!" added Syrus.

"I can't believe you would do that." added Jesse.

Normally, Chazz would have retorted these comments, but this time, he knew they were right. He realized his feelings for Buck, and what did he do? He pushed him away from fear of the unknown. He didn't know it until that moment, but he liked Buck very much. He felt happy around him and his antics. _"I'm such an idiot…" _Chazz thought sadly. Unknown to him, his depression was gracing his face.

"Hey, Chazz. Why don't you go apologize to him?" suggested Jaden, seeing how his friend and rival was hurting. Chazz looked up at Jaden.

"He doesn't want to hear anything from me." said Chazz sadly.

"Your wrong." Jesse spoke up. Everyone looked at him, which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Er, well… it's just that Buck doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would hold a grudge like that." Jesse explained.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Jesse." said Alexis. Atticus nodded his head in agreement. Chazz, felt relieved a little bit. "_Everything will be okay now, I can fix this… The Chazz can fix anything!" _he thought nervously.

"I'll be back!" Chazz said, running off towards the Obelisk dormitory.

--Duel Loves--

After Chazz left, everyone headed over to the Slifer dormitory.

"Hey guys. Does anyone else get the feeling that Chazz has been acting strangely ever since Buck got here?" Jaden asked.

"I think so. He's been obsessed with Buck since." Alexis replied.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Chazz likes Buck." said Atticus. Everyone went quiet.

"What? Your kidding? Chazz? The Chazz? Has a crush on the new kid?" asked Syrus.

"_It's possible that our Chazz has finally found someone who is willing put up with him?" _pondered Alexis. Just then, hearing her own thoughts, she felt something in her chest. What was it? It felt like a pang of…jealousy? Was she suddenly having feelings for Chazz, whom she always pushed away for the longest time now? She had never realized it, but she appreciated Chazz's crush on her. She felt comforted in her ego that no matter what, she will always have someone who was into her. Now, Chazz has found someone new to crush on. The saying "You never realize what you had until it's gone" means something.

"Hey, Alexis. You okay?" her older brother asked, his face graced with a worried look.

"Oh. I'm fine." Alexis didn't realize that she had a sad, worried look on her face. Everyone was watching her. "I'm fine guys." she smiled. The rest of the group bought into her pseudo-smile.

"Well, I say we get something to eat! I'm starved!" suggested Jaden. His stomach growls supplemented his statement. Jesse smiled "_Always hungry."_

"Sure, Jay. Let's go!" Jesse said.

With no opposition, they all went to eat at the Slifer dorm.

--Duel Loves--

Chazz was running as fast a he could to reach the Obelisk dormitory. He was panting really hard, but refused to slow down. He had to let Buck know how he felt. Sure, it had only been one day, but that single 24 hours period had changed something within Chazz; he felt like he was truly happy, despite all of Buck's teasing. _"I hope I didn't ruin this! I hope he doesn't hate me! Maybe Jesse's right about him, maybe he'll forgive me!" _he thought nervously. Suddenly, the Ojama Brothers appeared right in front of him, causing him to slip and fall face-first into the dirt.

"OH GREAT! WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT! I'M IN A HURRY!" barked Chazz.

"Oh, well we thought you would like to know where Buck ran off to!" replied Ojama Yellow. The other two nodded in agreement. Chazz's expression turned soft at the thought of him. He looked down at the ground.

"Um, where did you guys see him?" Chazz asked quietly, without a hint of any meanness in his voice. The Ojama Brothers noticed this.

"Hey, Boss, do you like Buck?" Ojama Yellow asked softly. Chazz looked up, silent tears flowing from his eyes as he said "Yes, I do. And I just had to hurt him, didn't I?" he choked. The Ojama Brothers surrounded him in a warm hug.

"We knew it, Boss! We noticed how you looked at him ever since your duel with him! We just want you to know that were happy for you!" said Ojama Green.

"Yeah, Boss! We will help you find him so that you can say your sorry!" added Ojama Black.

"We just want you to be happy. If being happy means that you like Buck, then so be it!" said Ojama Yellow.

For once, Chazz was grateful for meeting the Ojama Brothers and to have the ability to see their spirits. They might not be the brightest nor the strongest monsters one could have in their deck, but when you needed them they somehow would pull through, even though they would rather run away!

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate it. " Chazz spoke up finally. He wiped away the tears that stained his face and stood up. "So where did he go?" he asked his duel spirits.

The Ojama Brothers led him through the woods to a small, secluded alcove. It had to have been one of the most beautiful places Chazz had ever seen on the island. The sunset gave off hues of orange, yellow, and purple. The sky looked like the work of a master artist. The seashore was colored a beautiful sand tint, and dotted with seashells and small, rounded boulders. Standing right where the land and sea met, was Buck, staring out into the ocean.

Chazz stepped forward, but before taking a step, Buck suddenly spoke up.

"What do you want?" he said sternly. Chazz flinched at the hardness in the boy's voice. But he didn't want to give up.

"I thought I'd find you here." said Chazz quietly.

"You mean the Ojama Brothers lead you here. I knew they were watching me. Remember, I can see duel spirits too, Chazz." Buck said, not looking away from the ocean. Minutes passed until Chazz finally spoke up.

"I came to apologize for what I said earlier. I don't think your annoying. I just… don't know why, but I snapped. I'm sorry." Chazz said quietly. He turned his attention to the ground.

"I know why you snapped. Chazz, do you like me?" Buck asked. Chazz looked up to view Buck from behind. It took him a few minutes to muster up the courage to say it. "Yes. I do."

"I like you too." said Buck quietly, the hardness in his voice gone, but he continued to watch the waves of the ocean.

"Y-you do?" asked Chazz, obviously surprised. He took a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" Buck said suddenly, not with anger, but with a hint of fear in his voice. Chazz stopped.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Chazz shyly.

"I...need some time to think, Chazz." said Buck, and with that, turned around to match Chazz's gaze. Chazz felt mesmerized by the hybrid ice-blue and green eyes. Buck walked quietly past Chazz without another word, but before he got too far, Chazz pulled Buck into an embrace, causing the blonde one to gasp. Chazz rested his head on Buck's shoulder. "If there's something bothering you. Could you trust me enough to tell me?" Chazz whispered into the boy's ear. Chazz gently made his embrace stronger.

"I-I…" Buck began. _"I didn't realize just how lonely I truly am until now. I thought I could do without…ever since then. Oh, how I missed this…But I don't want a repeat of the past. Could I love again?" _Buck could feel tears starting to build up as the memories returned full-on. He shook his head from side to side, causing Chazz to remove his head from the other boy's shoulders.

He gently removed Chazz's arms and turned to look at him. Chazz saw that Buck's eyes were ready to let tears flow. It killed the black-clad boy to see those beautiful eyes of ice-blue and green respectively to show such pain. He went to pull his crush into another embrace, but Buck prevented him. "Buck, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly.

"I-I…just need to be alone! It's for everyone's good!" and before Chazz could say anything, Buck ran full-speed towards the Obelisk Dormitory. Chazz couldn't move. His mind screamed "_Go after him! He's in pain!" _But instead of his legs carrying him, they came out from under him, as he collapsed to his knees, crying.

"Buck, you idiot! If there's anything that is hurting you, I want to take that pain away from you! Don't you understand that I'm in love with you?" Chazz screamed into the evening sky. He sobbed, with the Ojama Brothers watching in silence, ready to cry, themselves. After what seemed like minutes, Chazz slowly picked himself up.

"Your such a strong person…But everyone has a weakness! If your weakness has been exploited, then I'll protect you! I will get through to you, to show you how much I've grown to care about you!" Chazz wiped his tears away, and looked forward, determined to find out what was wrong with Buck. He set off to the Obelisk Dormitory, with his goal clear in his mind.

--Duel Loves--

Jesse was walking to his dorm room back at the Obelisk Dormitory. He had fun with everyone else at the Slifer dorm dinner, but he was extra sleepy today from all the happenings. Earlier that morning, he had come out with his fellow Obelisks Alexis and Atticus, and they had accepted him, just like his other friend and fellow Obelisk, Buck, had explained. Ever since then, although he hasn't revealed to Jaden his feelings for the Slifer, he was planning on telling him soon. Plus, now that someone else knew, Jesse felt comfortable around Jaden again, despite his feelings in the forefront of his mind.

He walked down the hallway from the entrance hall of the building to go to his room when he noticed a faint sob coming from further down the corridor. He ran past his room to find that the sobbing sound seemed to come from Buck's room.

Jesse knocked on the door "Buck, you in there?" There was no response. Jesse slowly opened the unlocked door to find Buck sitting at his desk, with his head in his arms, all resting on the desk. He was crying. Jesse was shocked to see Buck in this state. He walked over to the blonde and gently rubbed his back.

"Hey, Buck. What's wrong?" he asked kindly. Buck didn't look up.

"Nothing, Jesse. It's… nothing." He pulled his head up, but he also wiped his tears on his sleeves while doing it. The blonde boy looked up at the teal-haired Obelisk with a smile on his face. His cheeks were read and his eyes still puffy from the free-flow of tears. Jesse didn't buy it.

"Come on, Buck! Seriously, I want to know what's going on!" he said with concern clearly in his voice.

"Well, Chazz came and apologized to me. I just needed some time alone that's all. I just felt really upset." explained Buck calmly.

To Jesse, that sounded logically true. However, something told him that there was something more that Buck wasn't telling.

"Is that all or are you hiding something from me?" Jesse asked nicely.

"What do you mean?" asked Buck.

"Look, I can tell your hiding something. Normally, I'm sure your good at hiding things, but when your like this you aren't as sharp at hiding your emotions. I also saw something was wrong when Chazz yelled at you. I saw something in your eyes, and it looked very sad." explained Jesse quietly. Buck looked away.

"Remember when you were comforting me about my feelings for Jaden? Remember when you said that no matter what, to just be honest with you? Will you do the same for me?" Buck looked back into Jesse's eyes.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, Jess." Buck chuckled sadly. He stood up.

"I want to tell you, but I just can't. Not right now. Please don't make me explain it. If I do, and those memories come back again." Buck whispered, fresh tears forming down his face. Jesse was taken aback. What could have caused this guy, who is normally happy and fun-loving, to be broken this much?

"Okay, Buck. I understand. Just, please, when the time is right, will you tell me, instead of keeping it inside?" Jesse asked. The blonde nodded slowly in response.

"Okay then. I'm going to go to bed. Please get some sleep, okay?" asked Jesse, giving the blonde a soothing hug.

"Heh. Sure. Hey Jesse? Thanks for being there for me. I appreciate it bunches." Buck said, not as sad as before. The teal-haired one nodded "No prob! You've helped me more than enough already. You're a good friend." before exiting the room. Buck locked the door behind him.

"Will I be able to go through with this?" Buck said aloud. He remembered how comfortable he felt in Chazz's embrace. How long it had been since he felt that kind of touch. He shook his head.

"ARGH! Why is he doing this to me? I swore all this off for good!" he yelled to himself. He collapsed to his knees in frustration. Suddenly, Decoy Dragon and Petit Dragon appeared at his side with concern in their big eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you guys worry." he smiled at them.

"I'll be okay. I've been through all this before. I'm strong enough that I can get through this. I have no choice." he continued speaking to his duel spirits.

"Well, I'm tired from all this emotion today, so I think I'll hit the hay for the night guys." Buck said, flopping onto his bed with his school clothes still on. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, Decoy Dragon and Petit Dragon snuggled close to their master's body and soon were asleep themselves.

--Duel Loves--

Jaden was sitting at his desk in the Slifer Dormitory. His sat in his pajamas, thinking to himself. _"What is this that I've been feeling lately?"_ His thoughts had been more and more on his friend Jesse. Lately, Jesse has been acting strangely. At first, Jaden had been concerned for his friend, but now lately he had been feeling something strange. Every time he saw Jesse now, his breathing would become fast and shallow. He felt his gut start to ache with something. To top that, Jaden had been having a warm face every time he thought of Jesse, with his smooth skin, toned body, and slender legs. Yes, lately he had been wondering how it would feel to hold Jesse and how nice his lips and body were. Jaden finally understood what a crush felt like. Unknown to Jaden, his best friend was also harboring a crush for him. The first few times he had viewed himself being kissed by Jesse, he obviously reacted in a shocked fashion. _"How could I think that about my friend?" _the chocolate-haired Slifer wonder. But as time had gone, he felt more comfortable with his inner feelings and became curious what they would feel like if he were to experience them in reality.

"Kuri!" he heard. Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Winged Kuriboh. I was just thinking…" Jaden sighed.

"Wouh-uh!"

"What do you mean, 'Was I thinking about Jesse?'" he replied.

"Kuri!"

"I guess you caught me, partner. Yeah, I was thinking about him. I never thought I would fall for my best friend." Jaden said, a blush crept onto his face.

"Wuoh-uh!"

"What? You think I should really tell him, Kuriboh? What if that makes it awkward between us?" said Jaden.

"KURI!" said Winged Kuriboh, irritated. The winged creature slapped Jaden on the head, earning him an "Ouch!" from Jaden.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell him! I just to figure out how I'm going to do it." Jaden said thoughtfully.

"KURI!"

"What? Do it tomorrow! Are you crazy! I can't tell him this tomorrow!"

"WOUH-UH!"

"Heh. You sure are impatient, aren't you Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden smiled.

Winged Kuriboh smiled back, suggesting a big "YES!"

"Your really pushy, ya know it, Kuriboh?" Jaden joked with his duel spirit.

"Kuri!" agreed the creature.

"All right. I guess I can figure it out tomorrow and I'll try to tell Jesse. Night Kuriboh!" Jaden said from his bed. Within minutes, Jaden was fast asleep, dreaming only of his friend-now-crush, the beautiful Jesse Anderson.

The winged creature yawned and settled next to his master and fell asleep soon after.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

RMSTitanic89: Did I confuse you guys enough?! Lol just kidding that's not my aim!

Jesse: Yes it is!

RMSTitanic89: Oh Jesse! I forgot I was inviting you herez! I..-

Jaden: Hey don't forget me!

RMSTitanic89: Ah but who could forget the sweet uke of Jesses? -avoids Jaden's wrath-

Jaden: I AM NOT A UKE!

Jesse: Then what am are you? I'm not the uke!

RMSTitanic89: O.o err okay. Anyway, moving on! Ahem! Please review! Tell us what you think so far! Hopefully I didn't do too bad!

Jesse: Nah! It's going great! Although I'd like to get to the part where I get to tell Jaden my feelings and kiss him! -runs after Jaden-

RMSTitanic89: -- Anyway thank for reading Guys! I'll update ASAP!


	8. Chapter 8: Hearts Revealed

_**Duel Loves**_

RMSTitanic89: Finally! I got the next chapter up!

Jesse: About time! But it's about your character and Chazz again! This story is supposed to be about Jaden and I!

Jaden: Yeah! Why aren't you writing about us? We know you wanted to write yourself into this story but we want some action too!

RMSTitanic89: I'M GETTING THERE! I have many things to write about! Give me a break! Besides, this chapter isn't totally about just Chazz and my character! SO CHILL! -pelts them with ice cubes- Ahem! So enjoy peoples!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 8**_

_Hearts Revealed_

The rest of the week went by quickly. Chazz found it difficult to find Buck because the boy seemed to be working hard to avoid a confrontation. Chazz tried to catch Buck at the Obelisk Dormitory as well as in the classrooms, only to find out that Buck was very good at disappearing. Jaden, Chazz, and company found out that their missing friend was only talking to Jesse for reasons unknown.

"Why does he only talk to you?" asked Chazz.

"Well, he, uh, didn't really tell me why, Chazz." replied Jesse.

"Well, something must be wrong for him to be acting this way. He's been like this ever since Chazz yelled at him." explained Alexis.

"_Oh, that's right. I never told them what happened." _thought Chazz. The black-clad Slifer thought it was best that they not know what happened for now.

"_I have to get him to see that there's no need to be afraid of me." _he thought, remembering what Buck had mentioned at the alcove.

"_I-I…just need to be alone! It's for everyone's good!" _

"_Why would he think something like that?" _thought Chazz.

"Chazz, did you ever apologize to him?" inquired Syrus.

"Of course I did!" he said with irritation.

"Why would he avoid all of us when it was Chazz who yelled at him?" wondered Jaden, gaining him a "humph." from Chazz.

"Maybe he simply wants to be alone right now. Could just have a lot of things on his mind." said Hassleberry.

"_I know that to be true. He asked me not to make him say what was bothering him." _Jesse thought, remembering what Buck had said earlier.

"…_I want to tell you, but I just can't. Not right now. Please don't make me explain it. If I do, and those memories come back again…."_

"Hey guys. I'm going to look for him again." Chazz said.

"We'll come help ya look if you want!" Jaden replied. Jesse nodded in agreement with his crush. Chazz sighed. "Sure. Thanks guys."

"Atticus and I will help too. Right, big bro?"

"Sure, Lex. Let's go."

"Okay, where do we look first?" asked Syrus.

"Well, I don't think he's at the Obelisk dorms right now we shouldn't waste time looking there." said Jesse.

"Let's start searching all the beach areas." suggested Atticus happily.

"Are you sure your looking for Buck or are you just trying to find girls to ogle at?" retorted his sister. Atticus laughed nervously.

"Lets' just split up and begin searching the island." said Chazz.

--Duel Loves--

Jesse and Jaden walked through the shrubbery of the forest in silence; both of them with things to say to the other. Neither were wanting to catch the other's eyes with their own. They could both feel the awkwardness in the air between them. Why was it like this now? They were best friends, weren't they? What had changed to cause this?

Affection. Love. Intimate caring for one another in each other's minds; feelings that exist only in their hearts and not to the outside world for fear of rejection. For fear of resentment, the fear that they would never be able to see the other ever again.

Jaden looked at Jesse, who was walking just ahead of him. He sighed. Earlier in the week, he had promised Winged Kuriboh that he would talk to Jesse and explain his feelings to him. Inevitably, Jaden never got around to it, partly because he forgot but mostly because he felt he just wasn't ready to reveal these things to Jesse. This lead to many thumps on his head by a clearly annoyed Winged Kuriboh.

He continued to walk behind Jesse, trying to come up with something interesting to say to Jesse so the mood would be less awkward. Jaden could feel the palms of his hands getting sweaty and his stomach was starting to feel funny. _"This is how I felt the first time I had those thoughts about Jesse…"_

While Jaden pondered this thoughts of Jesse, the teal-haired boy had thoughts of his own running circles in his mind. _"Should I tell him now? Were out here in the woods alone. Seems a good a time as ever. But, would he freak out?" _Jesse remembered what Buck had said in his first night in the Obelisk Dormitory.

"…_Just remember though, eventually you will need to tell Jaden…" _

"Hey, Jaden." Jesse stopped. Jaden looked at him.

"What's up, Jess?" asked Jaden a little meeker than he meant to. Jesse turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Jaden noticed how behind those beautiful green eyes was a sort of nervousness. Jaden also noted how Jesse had been figeting with his hands for the past few minutes. "What's wrong, Jesse? You look kinda nervous." Jesse looked away from Jaden. "It's…" he sighed "It's nothing, Jaden."

"Jesse, please don't lie to me. You're my best friend. I don't like it when we have this awkwardness between each other. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Jesse stepped back a bit. He noticed how Jaden's hands were slightly shaking as if jittery. Was Jaden nervous about something? Jesse smiled.

"Could you tell me what's wrong, Jaden? Your hands are shaking like your nervous about something." Jaden fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well, there's something I've, um, been meaning to talk to you about, Jesse." Jaden whispered, barely audible to Jesse. Jesse felt something well up inside him. Anticipation? "_There's no way! Could Jaden be feeling the same way? No, it couldn't be. I guess my mind wants me to think that."_ He took a step closer to Jaden. He was now only inches from Jaden's face, his green eyes meeting chocolate-brown. He could feel the heat of the shorter boy's body.

"J-Jesse?" studdered Jaden.

"Jaden…I-I…" He heard a voice in his head speak to him _"Just say it! Trust in yourself to be confident! Trust in Buck's words! Trust in Jaden to understand! Everything will be okay! Just do it!"_

"I like you."

--

_**Author**__**'s Commentage:**_

RMSTitanic89: MUWHAHAHA! I can be evil sometimes, no?

Jesse and Jaden: What do you mean sometimes?

RMSTitanic89: Show me otherwise! -taps foot on floor-

Jesse and Jaden: -silence-

RMSTitanic89: Ha! Didn't think so! Anyway, sorry everyone for the short chapter. I originally didn't plan it out this way but now it's here and I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can! Until then, Loves!

_RMSTitanic89 _()v


	9. Chapter 9: Misunderstood Emotion

_**Duel Loves**_

RMSTitanic89: Finally! I have the next chapter hot off the presses!

Jesse: So do I get to kiss Jaden now?

Jaden: -blush-

RMSTitanic89: OH, WILL YOU TWO HAVE SOME SELF-CONTROL!!

Jesse and Jaden: Never heard of it! -starts making out-

RMSTitanic89: O.o GET A ROOM ALREADY!! -they run off to dorm room-

RMSTitanic89: Why? Why? WHY?? Can someone remind why I'm writing about them?

Inner conscience: Because they are soooo cute!!

RMSTitanic89: I I Curse you conscience…. CURSE YOU AND YOUR TRUTHS!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 9**_

_Misunderstood Emotion_

"I like you."

The wind rustled the green leaves of the trees that surrounded the two boys. Both were staring into each other's eyes, green into chocolate, neither sure as to what they should do.

"W-what?" Jaden managed to croak. He was slightly shaking. Jesse pulled Jaden into a tender hug. "I like you, Jaden Yuki…" Jaden was shocked. "_Jesse… likes me? This can't be real! Did he know that I liked him too?"_

Jesse loosened his hug on Jaden and looked once again into the eyes of his Slifer crush. Jaden saw the true emotion behind the teal-haired boy's eyes.

"_Is he mad? He's not speaking! Oh I hope I didn't just mess up!"_ thought Jesse nervously. Giving in to impulse, Jesse gently held Jaden's face by the cheek and pressed his lips against the brunette's. He could feel Jaden gasp into the kiss; Jesse cared for this boy more than anything else in the world, and he was going to prove it.

Jaden felt Jesse's lips pressed gently, yet firmly, against his own. The calm and pleasure it elicited in his mind was beyond what Jaden could imagine. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The boy he liked felt the same way!

Jesse pulled out of the kiss and looked again into his crush's eyes. Uncertainty graced his beautiful face. His green eyes looked like they were ready to begin flowing with tears.

Jaden was speechless. _"This must be why Jesse was avoiding me earlier! Did he think I would hate him?" _There was silence, as Jaden and Jesse continued to stare into each other's eyes, each uncertain about what happens next.

"J-Jesse.. I-I.." said Jaden, his voice shaky.

Jesse couldn't help the thought of rejection from coming into his mind. _"No. No… No! He doesn't… like me! I-I'm sorry Jaden. Forgive me!" _The teal-haired one felt his heart sink and tears forming in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Jaden!" yelled Jesse in a panic, before running as fast as his legs could carry him deeper into the woods. "Jesse, wait!" Jaden yelled, trying to catch up to the boy, but his crush was much faster than he thought.

Jaden stopped to catch his breath. "Man…he can..run fast." he panted. He looked around him and saw nothing but thick forest. He looked upwards and saw how the sky had turned an ominous shade of grey. The wind began to breeze by his face more fierce than before; whipping past the young Slifer's features and ruffling his hair. Jaden felt a tiny wetness hit the tip of his nose.

"I gotta find him before this storm gets really bad. I don't want him to get caught in it!" Jaden said, running deeper into the dark-infested labyrinth. The foliage, compose of thick shrubberies, thorny bushes, and long vines, cut at Jaden's clothing and skin. His Slifer-Red uniform acquired several small holes.

"_Oh, man. Where could he be?" _Jaden nervously thought. _"I worry about him being out in this weather!" _He continued to sprint as fast as he could, looking for any signs of his quarry. "JESSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed. When nothing but the sound of falling rain answered, he collapsed to his knees, ready to cry for not being able to stop his love from running away.

"RUBI!" Jaden heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby Carbuncle? Is that you?" Jaden asked. The crystal beast came up to him in a panic. The beast couldn't keep still, as if it were having an anxiety attack. "RUBI! RUBI!"

"What is it, Ruby?" Winged Kuriboh appeared right beside Ruby Carbuncle.

"KURI!"

"You saw Jesse? Please, lead me to him!" pleaded Jaden. The two duel spirits complied, leading Jaden further into the woods.

After running through the woods for what felt like ages, Jaden reach a small clearing of short grass that extended a few yards ahead before meeting a rocky precipice. Light rain soaked the brunette boy as he scanned his surroundings for any glimpse of Jesse. Jaden spotted the boy looking out into the dark, choppy ocean. Lightning shot everywhere far out on the horizon. The teal-colored hair of the boy was wet and messy from the rain. Jesse's pants and shirt clung to his slim form, which was trembling; but most likely the rain wasn't to blame.

"Jaden, I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship. I….I hope you can forgive me…" Jaden heard the boy speak in a very monotone, almost lifeless voice.

Jesse turned to look at Jaden, his soft face puffy and red from sobbing. Those green eyes of his seemed to have a hint of grey, as if the life was taken away from them. He began to edge slowly towards the cliff. Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh screamed in panic. Jaden realized what was happening. As the adrenaline kicked in, he sprinted towards the boy.

Jaden managed to tackle Jesse to the ground, away from the cliff, causing both boys to become spackled in water and mud. The brunette was laying on top of the teal-haired one, his head gently laying on Jesse's chest.

"J-Jaden?" croaked Jesse, fresh tears beginning to appear around his eyelids. He could feel small sobs emitting from the brunette.

"Jesse. I.. I like you. I like you too, Jesse Anderson…" he heard Jaden's muffled voice under the mop of chocolate hair. Jesse could feel Jaden's grip around his waist tighten. Jaden looked up into Jesse's eyes. Neither spoke for what felt like and eternity. Then, Jaden inched his face closer to Jesse's, softly pressing his lips against the young Obelisk's; tears rolling down his face, mixing into the rain water what drenched his features. Jesse, after overcoming the slight shock of feeling Jaden's kiss, began to return the act and slowly deepened it.

Relieved, Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle, with tears of their own, watched from afar, making sure that the two young lovers didn't notice them. The boys continued their kiss for several moments. Finally, they broke away to gasp for air.

"J-Jaden?…hugh…so you…hugh…like me?" Jesse panted, in awe of what just happened. The brunette laughed "What…. hugh….do you…. Think?" he smiled. A smile began to creep onto Jesse's features as well. The young Obelisk pulled his crush into warm hug, both boys still laying in the thick mud.

"Heh… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was so scared, Jaden… I was so scared that you would hate me for liking you. I didn't want to lose you, lose your friendship and company." Jesse croaked, gently tightening his hug on Jaden, who obliged by returning the hug.

The rain continued to pour, but the two soaked boys, holding each other in each other's arms, were not phased at all. It was interesting, how without each other, they were cold and shivering, but their love for each other seemed to be keeping them warm against the elements of nature herself. The wind continued to pick up, blowing the hair of Jaden and Jesse about, yet it didn't even get one moment of attention, for the two lovers were letting their hearts synchronize and letting all pent up emotion be released.

--Duel Loves--

After several minutes, the storm began to dissipate, although the clouds cover continued to linger. The wind had died down drastically, and the rain was all but gone. Jaden helped Jesse up off the muddy ground, both of them not taking their eyes of each other, a bright smile on each face. They simply stared into each other's eyes, holding each other by the hand. "I care so much about you, Jaden. You have no idea." said Jesse, the life was once again in his voice. "Oh, I think I do…" said Jaden happily, giving Jesse a quick peck on the lips, eliciting a small yelp from the teal-haired boy, who didn't expect such a sudden action after what just happened.

"I'm glad I was able to find you, Jesse. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"I'm so sorry, Jaden. I didn't mean to make you worry. I never expected that I could even consider suicide, ever! I am really sorry. I hope you don't start worrying about me now, trying to take my life and all." said Jesse with sadness in his voice. His eyes averted downward. Jaden gently grabbed Jesse by the jaw and guided the boy's eyes to his own, and gave him another gentle kiss on the lips. Jesse melted into the loving act.

Jaden parted "You don't have to be sorry. I won't worry, I promise. Just please promise me this, that you will never try anything like that again, and please tell me if anything is bothering you, okay?" Jesse responded by wrapping his arms around his lover, and pulling him into another quick kiss, before saying "Promise!"

Jaden and Jesse walked hand-in-hand towards the forest to rendezvous with their friends. Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh took the chance to nearly tackle their partners, still crying their tears of happiness and relief. Jaden and Jesse comforted their duel spirits, then together, all four began to make their way back to the dormitories.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

RMSTitanic89: THERE!! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOWS!!

Jesse and Jaden: YES!! -begins making out some more-

RMSTitanic89: -slaps forehead- I thought I gave you guys plenty of moments in the story! Geez what a perfect example of dorkness.

Jesse: Yeah yeah stick and stones. HEY EVERYBODY! PLZ REVIEW FOR OUR MOST FAVORITE AUTHOR IN THE WORLD!

Jaden: And don't forget, RMSTitanic89 loves to have ideas for improvement!

RMSTitanic89: Aww thanks guys! Guess you guys aren't completely useless after allz!

Jesse and Jaden: HEY!!

RMSTitanic89: I'm kidding Chill kiddies pelts them with more ice cubes

Well, do as they say! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10: Found

_**Duel Loves**_

RMSTitanic89: Finally, some peace around here. Sorry folks for taking so long to update (I've been kinda busy). Anyways, fan boys and girls, please enjoy! 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, it's characters, settings, etc. This is simply a fan-produced fictional story.

_**Chapter 10**_

_Found_

Chazz wandered aimlessly in the woods, trying to spot any clue that would lead him to finding his crush, Buck. The Slifer's already ripped coat received fresh wounds from the bushes and vines of the forest. "Where can he be?"

"Hey Boss. Maybe we should go back. It looks like there's a storm coming." whined Ojama Yellow. Chazz looked up and noticed the blue tint of the sky had disappeared and was replaced by an ominous-looking grey. "No. I have to find him. I can't leave him out in this." Chazz replied, a surprising calmness in his voice. He continued his trek through the underbrush.

He came to a clearing of short grass that was wind-scarred. One had a clear view of the churning, dark-grey sky. Lightning clapped off in the distance. A cool but strong breeze blew past Chazz's face. Standing in the middle of the field was Buck, looking up into the dreary sky. The boy was wearing a black coat similar to Chazz's, black suede shoes that resembled boots, a navy blue graphic T-shirt that had a splashed silver bird image on it, and around his neck was a metal necklace with a red-winged dragon, it's long slender body wrapped around a sword. His black pants clung tightly to his legs, and around his waist was a shiny, chrome-studded belt. Metal chains extended from his back pockets to the front of his pants.

"Buck…" Chazz sighed. He approached the blonde, but stopped when said boy turned around to stare him in the face, his eyes fierce and determined.

"Buck, why won't you speak to me?" The boy was silent for a moment.

"You wouldn't understand. It's things I don't talk about." Buck said quietly, not taking his gaze off of Chazz's eyes.

"But seeing you like this is killing me!" Chazz cried.

"Quit being so dramatic. You don't need to know my business." Buck said, a little more harsh than he meant.

Rain began to pour as the two souls stared each other into the eyes, their hair becoming soaked and heavy. Lightning stuck close by them, causing Chazz to jump, but Buck didn't seem to be phased by it. Buck looked back at the turbulent sky.

Chazz walked up behind the boy and embraced him in a tight, warm hug, thoroughly taking Buck by surprise. Chazz layed his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I wont let you get away from me again. I want to take all the pain from your past away so that you can be the happy person I met." Chazz nuzzled the neck of the boy, eliciting a content sigh from Buck. However, the blonde was not allowing himself to succumb to this pleasure. Still looking away, he replied: "Why do you care about me so much? What could possibly make you care so much about me in only the few days we've known each other?" As Buck looked into the sky once more, he didn't expect Chazz to swiftly turn him around and firmly lock lips with him. The hybrid eyes of the blonde widened as Chazz's warm lips were against his own.

Chazz finally broke the kiss. "I care about you because you are the first to ever make me feel this way about someone. I can't really explain it. I just feel so comfortable around you and want to be with you. I never want to miss a single moment with you. I want to see you happy all the time. That's why I care so much." Buck's expression was blank, yet silent tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, which Chazz was able to see through the droplets of water on the his crush's face. "I've never had anyone say they care about me quite like that." The boy turned back to the sky. "I trust you. If you really want to know what happened in my past, then I'll tell you."

Chazz listened attentively as the blonde spoke. "The reason why I didn't want to get involved with you was because I was betrayed once before, by someone I loved more than anything in the world. I didn't want to ever go through that again in my life. It was more than a breakup. It was the most painful experience of my life." He turned back to the black-haired Slifer. "My ex's name was Raymond. He was 'the apple of my eye', so to speak. To me, he was beautiful, smart, and charming. He was my first and only love. I was so head over heels for him. He made me feel 'normal.' Since I was raised in such a rural place, I had always felt outcast by my own desires, which led me to not ever be true to myself. However, once I met him, it was different."

Buck sighed as he looked into Chazz's eyes. "He took advantage of my kindness and naivety. I always wanted to do things for him. When he was ill, I would be at his house, taking care of him because I didn't want him to suffer. I showered him with gifts all the time because I just liked to treat him like that. I cared for him so much that I guess I could have been labeled a little obsessive. Then, one day, he just left. Not a single word left behind to give my any comfort or solace. I felt like the life had been pried away from me. Later, I began to feel like I had been used, and slowly put up walls to keep myself from being hurt like that ever again."

Chazz looked into Buck's eyes. "I would never do that to you, Buck."

"How can you promise that? What assurance can you give to try to convince me that I won't get hurt again? If you've ever had your heartbroken, you will know its one of the most painful experiences you will ever go through."

Chazz didn't say anything. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. Chazz pulled Buck into a hug, but Buck recoiled away from him, but couldn't get out of Chazz's grasp.

"Ch-Chazz?" asked Buck nervously "What are you-mph!" Buck was cut off as Chazz pressed his lips firmly against Buck's. Chazz could feel that Buck was nervous and uncomfortable, but he persisted. He had to do this, both to show Buck how much he truly cared and to help Buck come out of his pessimism.

Chazz slowly parted lips with the boy. "Your all I care about. I hope you can understand that now." Chazz looked into Buck's eyes. They still held their fierceness, but they now had a vibrant "light" to them; something else was shining forth that Chazz hadn't seen before. He felt Buck's arms wrap around him and pull him into another chaste kiss, this time catching Chazz off-guard, but he smiled through the kiss anyway.

Buck parted their lips, "You already proved that to me, silly." Chazz didn't notice the small teardrop roll down his face. He only felt the touch of Buck's finger wiping the said tear away. "Come on," said Buck, taking boy's hand "let's get out of this weather. I don't know about you, but being in love makes me hungry!" Chazz sighed contently, allowing Buck to lead him towards the forest back to Duel Academy.

As the two boys trekked through the underbrush of the thicket, the maelstrom that pounded the island began to weaken. By the time the Duel Academy building came into sight, the storm had all but died out.

--

_**Author's Commentage:**_

RMSTitanic89: Again, so sorry for the late update (been rather busy and all). Anyway, I'm not very proud of this chapter, mostly because I had to change my plan for it at the last minute. I felt like I couldn't get creative enough too. I was going to have Chazz find Buck in the field and they duel to resolve the whole situation but I decided that this would take way too long and plus it would be rather bland and boring on the reader's end. I want to finish Duel Loves and maybe, just maybe work on a sequel with better writing and settings, but that's a ways off. Anyway, review for meh please and tell me what you think about it. Thank you!

RMSTitanic89()v

P.S. Jesse and Jaden aren't here because they are still probably making out somewhere. Don't ask me what they may be doing beause I don't want the mental image. I'm not a perverted stalker. :P Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
